


A Great Find

by MissMelody24



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brotp, Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Shenanigans, Space Mall, The Earth Store, Zepnuu the little gray alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMelody24/pseuds/MissMelody24
Summary: Lance and Hunk return to the Space Mall and, of course, shenanigans ensue.





	A Great Find

“So we’re trying to find a… what was it again?” Lance asks as he and Hunk were wandering through the Space Mall. Hunk unfolded a small slip of paper clutched in his large hands.

“It’s an electro-conducive CCD plug. Pidge needs it for that emergency life support system she trying to install on the ship.” Hunk relays. He turns to Lance and sees him eyeing a passing group of pretty alien girls.

“Hmmm? Oh yeah, the electro- plug thing. Got it.” Hunk sighs.

“Lance, please try and focus. It’s really important that we find this part.”

“Understood. I am 110% focused.” Lance said as he walked into a small store with “Terra 51” hanging above the entrance. Hunk reluctantly followed.

“Lance, we don’t have time to be messing around in the Earth store. We’re supposed to meet back up with everybody in less than half a Varga.”

“Relax buddy, we’ll be in and out in less than 15 minutes I swear.”

“Is that the paladins of Voltron, I hear? My favorite customers!” Said the small grey alien behind the counter.

“What’s up, Zepnuu? Got anything new in lately?” Lance asked.

“As a matter of fact, I do.” He responded cheerfully. “It came in a few quintents ago. I thought it might interest you so I kept it in the back so you could get first dibs.”

“Zep, my man. You’re too good to me.”

“Think nothing of it.” The alien said as he moved towards a small doorway. “Now just give me a tick or two to bring it out.”

“Take your time, man.” Lance called out as the shopkeeper disappeared through the door. He leaned casually against the counter and came face to face with a mildly frustrated Hunk.

“Lance.” He lamented.

“Aw, come on Hunk. He held on to it just for us. The least we could do is see what it is.” Lance said, raising his arms in mock defense. Watching his friends false frustration fade, he slyly wrapped an arm around the taller boy’s shoulders. “It might even be more kitchen stuff.” Lance sing-songed. “You know how much you love that crock pot I got you for Christmas last year.”

“Okay, okay.” Hunk relented. “But afterwards, no more distractions. Got it?”

“You have my word, buddy.” Hunk smiled at his sincerity.

“So what do you think it is? What Zepnuu’s got, I mean.”

“No idea. But it’s probably something cool, like another game console. Or maybe a boombox!”

“Or a pressure cooker!” Lance looked at his friend skeptically. “What? It can cook ribs that are practically fall off the bone in less than 25 minutes!” Lance places hand on his friends shoulders in exaggerated exasperation.

“I love you, man. I really do. But you and I have VERY different meanings of the word ‘cool.’”

“Here it is!” Zepnuu announced as he re- emerged from the backroom with his spoils.

After the humans recognized just what the alien had presented them with, Lance’s face lit up with joy almost to the same degree as Hunk’s fell into a panicked despair.

It was a karaoke machine.

“Lance… no…”

“Lance, yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little drabble. You can find more of my ramblings on tumblr. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miss-melody-24


End file.
